Solstisio Lunar
by Kairake
Summary: Yaoi SagaxCamus. El tiempo y la distancia no importa cuando puedo verme en tus ojos una vez màs


**Solsticio Lunar **

_**Si me veo en tus ojos y la respiración contengo **_

_**Ten por seguro que es amor lo que siento **_

_**Escuchando los inconstantes latidos de mi corazón **_

_**Ya no hay escape de tu mirada **_

_**Mejor ni lo intento, prefiero morir por tus besos **_

Cada 100 años se repite que el cielo se cuaje de estrellas y el cometa de cola rojiza atraviese la constelación de Géminis en dirección a Acuario, nosotros los inmortales le llamamos Vega, los humanos no se ahora como le llamen.

Ese es el tiempo que necesito para verlo de nuevo un solo parpadeo en esta vida nuestra, demasiado para un ser cualquiera. Saga abandono nuestro clan sin dar motivos y lo que más me importa es que me abandonó a mí, su amante, podría ir a buscarle pero se que nunca me dejaría encontrarle…

Soy suyo desde el momento que le ofrende mi sangre, soy suyo desde que como las fieras salvajes me enseño a cazar a mi presa bajo los árboles florecientes, tan suyo como la primera vez que me le entregué terminando con mi virginidad bañados en un mar carmesí…y él es tan mió como cuando me dio a beber su sangre para volver del umbral de la misma muerte

-Llegas tarde- se que se encuentra detrás mió, mi sangre su sangre siempre reacciona así cuando él esta cerca, después de todo soy suyo por que él es mi padre de la oscuridad.

-¿Me estabas esperando acaso?- el viento de suave brisa pasa a ser algo menos que una ventisca alborotando mis cabellos.

-Solo dime, ahora el por que, dime por que rompiste mi corazón?- No pienso darle el gusto de verme temblar ni tampoco repetir lo que es tan obvio en estos momentos, lo que se ha repetido hasta el cansancio por más de 600 años

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo Camus sabes que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño si lo hice lo lamento.

-Si esa no es tu intención dime por que lo hiciste- Apenas y me giro lo suficiente ladeando el rostro para que alcance a ver lo que el mismo hizo hace ya tantas eras, en la base del cuello dos pequeños orificios apenas apreciables ahora.

-En ese tiempo tú lo deseabas tanto como yo o…quizás más

-Idiota, me diste la inmortalidad para estar a tu lado, eso era lo que yo quería pero tu nunca tuviste sinceros deseos de permanecer a mi lado- No puedo aguantar tu hipocresía aun que nunca prometiste amor eterno…lo que llamamos eternidad no existe en realidad como puedes entonces amarme eternamente cuando solo es un paso de tiempo

-Te has vuelto muy fuerte me has hecho sangrar

-¿Qué?- el me sonríe al tiempo que saca un blanco pañuelo de lino fino bordado con ribetes dorados, en su mejilla tienen un pequeña herida que cierra pronto dejando una pequeña mancha carmesí, pero no se la limpia aun con la sonrisa en sus labios me sujeta el rostro con una sola mano y limpia con su pálida y fría mano las pequeñas salpicaduras de su sangre que botaron a mi rostro

-Lo vez eres aun muy descuidado

-Mira quien lo dice- movido por no se que, realmente no quiero pensar en estos momentos, en los escasos momentos que le tengo de nuevo junto a mi, cuando solamente pasa esto una vez cada 100 años, cuando mi parte humana aun latente muere 99 veces por 1 oportunidad de besarle de nuevo. Con pequeñas lengüetas quito esa fea mancha de su mejilla y me siento temblar debajo de él.

-No juegues que te puedes quemar

-Quiero que me abrases, quiero arder en llamas bajo tus labios- Solo ríe como siempre hace 600 que no hacemos el amor, se pone de pie saltando a una de las cornisas la más alta de todas las del lugar, se sienta y me mira impaciente para que le siga, él brillo de sus ojos eclipsa incluso a la misma luna.

De un pequeño y frágil salto le alcanzo el cometa esta por llegar y las tradiciones no se pueden olvidar así de fácil, 6 veces me he despertado de un sueño en el que me encontraba a tu lado mirando el cielo cuajado de estrellas cuando Vega cruzaba sin prisa ni nostalgia de géminis a acuario, cuando tus dedos danzaban en mi propia hoguera y no te quemas ¿Qué no te duele?, las cascada de fuego se acomoda entre tus piernas entremezclándose con el agua que sacuden tus hombros, Ying y Yang, solo una vez fuimos uno y nunca más.

Que es el desprecio fundamentado cuando Lilithi nuestra madre y primera esposa de Adán caminaba a su lado si mirar algo más que la tierra.

Mi alma esta quemada ahora y vuelta en cenizas que se esparce al viento con lentitud, un corazón herido que ha mitigado incluso el mismo dolor, cuando una virgen flórese para despertar los aromas delicados de la flor lunar.

Soñé que era duque sin vida ni fortuna alguna, sin ninguna razón para seguir de pie en esta estupidez que se llama cotidianidad, que el dinero y los amores paganos no serian suficiente combustible para seguir, soñé que una noche en un baile o quizás fue en una cena un caballero del que nadie sabia su nombre ni dato alguno me saco a bailar, bajo la fragua nocturna sus ojos centellaron y me hizo una proposición el de compartir un eón a su lado de conquistar las estrellas de beber la vida de otros…una chispa carmesí y mi corazón se detuvo…llovían pequeñas lagrimas de carmín sobre mis labios cuando la pálida muerte me abrazo con su manto oscuro helándome la piel y una luz al final de camino fue mi renacer, me aferre a ella como lo hacen los niños de pecho a su madre cuando tienen hambre…y fue cuando su sangre formo mis músculos, mi carne y mi nueva vida, mi cabello azulado se volvió rojizo como el liquido vital del que ahora dependo, más rojo incluso que las mismas llamas del infierno de donde nos hemos escapado.

Es que somos moustros de pesadilla, que solo en las imaginaciones proliferas de algunos autores nos encontramos, somos la figura trágica y romántica, el amante perfecto de noche amos y señores del firmamento.

-¿En que piensas?

-En ti solo en ti- en que momento me perdí en tu mirada trayendo a la vida viejos recuerdos del pasado donde decías que me amabas y donde yo solo era tuyo

-Aun te amo solo que no he encontrado lo que busco ni como salir de donde me encuentro

-Podría ayudarte si me lo permitieras Saga- alzo una mano para apartar unos cuantos mechones azulados que me impedían ver las esmeraldas acuosas de sus ojos.

-No te podría pedir que hicieras algo así

-Al menos encontraste una pista de lo que buscabas esta vez- Negó tiernamente con la cabeza mirando de vez en cuándo a Vega que ya había terminado de cruzar Géminis y comenzaba su recorrido su camino hacia Acuario

-No para nada, es algo tan simple y complejo al mismo tiempo que no puedo estar seguro de cuando ni como es que lo encontrare.

-Puedes buscar el significado de la palabra amor en un diccionario y lo sabrías pero realmente conoces su significado y la verdadera magia que encierra esta palabra, así como este ejemplo hay tantos más…como sabrás entonces cuando entres las cosas complejas de la vida- en cada ocasiones que lo veo tengo la oportunidad de ir llenando los cuadros vacíos de esta historia sin nombre y sin trama.

-Por que lo que es simple todos lo pueden ver pero al comprender lo que solo es complejo seria un estupido, si conjugas ambas partes encontraras la verdadera razón del existir, Camus yo te amo y te amare por lo mimo no pretendo que te quedes esperando toda la eternidad…

-Y yo te amo sobre las barreras del tiempo y te esperare hasta que sea necesario, cuando hayas encontrado lo que buscas aun si eso te tomara la misma eternidad.

Y esa noche soñé que te desvanecías de nuevo entre mis dedos dejando el aire lleno de una fragancia a nardos, como la primera vez que te vi.…aquel olor a nardos que te caracteriza tanto me despierta todas las mañanas en la gran mansión de mis padres donde los sirvientes me llaman duque y sigo yendo a los grandes bailes del reino para buscar aquel destello carmesí.


End file.
